


The Resistance

by aelmer6



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Dead People, F/F, F/M, London Underground, M/M, Military, Resistance, from the depths of my mind, iruka being a badass, london setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelmer6/pseuds/aelmer6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last stop on the train. Some call it Battle Royal. They call it The Resistance; the last stronghold against the beast threatening to devour humanity. </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura; three complete strangers who meet on the last train out, all headed for the same place. The Resistance will tell the story of the best and the worst of humanity along with all the people in-between. Naruto and company are thrown into a world where hate, love, and the struggle to live collide.<br/>Ratings may go up and tags may be added as I go along. SasuNaru is the main pairing, others will be included. For TN_Night who inspired me to get off my ass and write something <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude-00

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TN_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TN_Night/gifts).



> This is just a quick introduction to The Resistance that I typed up last night. More to come soon.

They could pretend of course. You can always pretend. After all, ignorance is bliss. But it won’t save you, and neither will pretending, denial, or any some such. In stories you hear about the apocalypse happening overnight. Maybe something alien, maybe something inevitable. And I guess it was inevitable; we did this to ourselves. Chemical and biological warfare advances left officials blindsided by greed, forgetting side effects and _pesky safety protocols_. The irony of it is that the government, or what’s left of it, is protecting the source of the problem, along with its spawns. And that is where we come in. The Resistance.


	2. Initiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late, I was gonna put this up yesterday but alas; migraines. Also a bit short but I didn't wanna change the cut off point. Forgot to mention in the first part that most the chapter title are based on songs. Last was Prelude 12/21 by AFI and this one is Initiation by Crown The Empire. Hope you enjoy ^^

In the abandoned tunnel, one figure stood; waiting. His head snapped up, blue eyes straining at the faint light echoing down the tunnel. Wind howls down the confined space as the train tumbles to a halt. Doors slide open to show the empty inside, save two other people.  
Naruto had never been a hesitant person, but even he took pause for one last deep breath before entering the train, doors slowly closing behind him. The blond took a moment to study the other occupants of the train. One with bubblegum pink hair and seafoam green eyes. She has a friendly, but grim expression. Her clothes were worn and covered with dust, grime, and specks of dried blood. The other person was a raven haired male with piercing onyx eyes. The scowl he was wearing seemed to be his primary facial expression and he seemed content ignoring his traveling companions. Naruto settled in a seat across from the other two as the train lurched forward, forming a triangle. Silence was the only sound on the unnaturally quite train and it had the blond fidgeting before he finally decided to brave a conversation.  
“So… I guess we’re all heading to the same place, huh. I’m Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.” A lopsided smile adorned his face as he spoke.  
The pink haired girl was the first to speak up. “I’m Sakura and this is Sasuke. We meet on the boat over and made our way here together.”  
“Oh, so you’re refugees to?”  
Sakura nodded. “Where are you from?”  
“I was in Montreal attending college. Guess I won’t be needing that degree after all…” Naruto trailed off, scratching the back of his head with an awkward laugh.  
“Ah,” She hummed sympathetically. “I was going to med school in Massachusetts.”  
“Oh.” The conversation had turned somewhat sullen, “What’s his deal?” he asked, nodding towards Sasuke.  
“I think he was near Utah when it hit, probably lost his family while making it out.”  
With a flinch of sympathy and a nod to Sakura, he turned towards the raven haired male, “Hey, um, Sasuke. I’m really sorry, that’s horrible…” Naruto trailed off when Sasuke’s head snapped in his direction.  
“Shut up and mind your own business. And you,” he turned to look at Sakura next. “Don’t act like you know me.” After sending another glare at the blond, he went back to ignoring the two in favor of looking out the window at the passing concrete.  
Said blond was rarely speechless (most days he wouldn’t shut up) but it took him several seconds to swallow his shock at the raven’s abrasive behavior. “What the hell; don’t talk to her like that teme!” He jumped to his feet, hands balled into fists, a mix of anger and disbelief on his scarred face. Any response from Sasuke was, however, was cut off by the hard stop of the train. Breaks screamed as they came to a halting stop, the setback enough to knock the blond to the dirty floor.  
“What the-“ Doors parted, revealing no platform as like any normal stop would have, there was just a large step down and a large sized hole in the wall. The sound of humming came from a tunnel the hole seemed to lead to.  
“Come on Biki, the fresh meat awaits.” A woman’s voice came, close this time. The trio was quick to fall into defensive stances. Naruto had rolled from his sprawled position on the floor into a crouch. The raven stood by the door, keeping his body turned to the side to hide himself better. Sakura mimicked his stance on the other side. The first figure to step out of the tunnel’s shadow was a small, purple-haired woman. Following close behind was a bear of a man, he towered over her but she didn’t seemed troubled by it in the slightest. “Haha! Looks like I was right, Biki- they’re not complete idiots.” The woman had a broad grin on her face and was nudging the man- presumably ‘Biki’- triumphantly in the side.  
“Keep me out of your gambling, woman. And stop calling me that.” His voice was deep but his remark lacked any heat. To be honest; he seemed more exasperated than anything else.  
“Poosho.”She exclaimed flippantly before turning her gaze to the trio who were still tensely watching the newcomers.  
“Hmm, three this time. Well, come on.” Motioning for them to follow, she started to make her way after Biki, who had already started down the tunnel.  
“So…” Sakura was the first to break the silence, the three of them glancing at each other.  
“Well, we’re screwed if we go back, so we might as well go and take our chances with those weirdos.” Naruto stated, making his way down off the train.  
“Who asked you dobe?” Sasuke did, however, follow the blond.  
“Shut up teme, you’re just mad I’m right.” The blond retorted while Sakura hopped down next to the agreeing couple.  
The bickering continued with an occasional groan from the pink head as they followed the two strangers ahead of them. Darkness filled their vision until, a hell of a lot of twists and turns later, light started to trickle in ahead of them. Said light was coming from underneath a metal door, heavy despite its small size. They all ducked through it before emerging into a chamber bathed in light.


End file.
